


Believe in yourself and you will find your place where you belong.

by Lukrecia



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Believe in Yourself, Belonging, Car Accidents, F/M, Hospital, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, White Lilies, Yourself - Freeform, art is all your life, artist, broken arm, broken leg, broken ribs, hard life, left alone, white tulps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukrecia/pseuds/Lukrecia
Summary: "Do you even hear yourself? Dont belong in this world? You saved me and you still think that you dont belong in this world?" Yoongi almost shouted at you but almost. "You can think that way about yourself.  No one can." He said ."You belong here, believe me if you dont believe."





	1. First meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> I stared to wrote this some weeks ago and finelly i finished the first chapters.  
> I hope that everyone who read it will like it.

Outside was early spring. Sun was shining, wind blew, cherry blossom bloom and people was happy. Who could not be happy with such great weather outside. It was great. This was the first day with such a weather. You was happy because now you could go outside and draw everything you like and everthing you see. You was an artist at last you liked to call yourself like that because you was studying to become an artist. You loved drawing since childhood and that’s the only thing that you liked from all your heart and it was the only reason you lived. You liked to draw because everything you draw always stayed with you. Not like your family or friends. 

But right now you was standing beside crosswalk listening to music in headphones and waiting for green light so you could go to park and draw something. White leggings,white shoes with heels, white long dress shirt, electric blue hair and light blue letterman jacket in your arms and withe bag beside you with notebook and pencils in it. Electric blue hair. You have them for awhile now and you like them.

You liked how you looked with them and you liked that feeling when you are different from others. You have them for awhile now and you like them. You feel free with them. 

There was really not many people who liked to dye their hair in unusual colours. While you was waiting for green light you looked around and saw that there was only people with brown, black and blonde hair but then across the street you saw a group of boys where three boys form the group had unusual hair colors. One had pink hair, one orange and third had mint geen hair. They all talked and laughed except the one with mint green hair. He was listening to music in headphones just like you. You had never seen someone with that kind of hair color, but you couldn’t say that it doesn’t look good because he looked really handsome with that hair color. 

Green light was on and everybody went across the street. They all crossed the street but mint haired boy didnt cross the street with them so when his friends was right beside me, they called for him asking if he is coming or not and mint haired boy started to cross the street to. There was still green light when he started to cross the street, but here also was one crazy car driver that didn’t care if there was people on crosswalk or that that was green light on crosswalk. Mint haired boy was in the middle of crosswalk when that car suddenly appears and quickly drove right at his direction. He didn’t see the car so his friend started to yell at him and when he finally saw the car he stopped walking and just standed there and wathed how the car drove at his diraction. You know that the car in going to hit the boy if he doesn’t move and you not that kind of person to allow that to happen. So you throw all your staff on the ground and run at that boys direction. When you reach the boy you pushed him backwards. Now that boy was safe but you wasn’t. But after some second you got hit. And now was lying in the middle of street with bloody legging and shirt. You started at mint haired boy who was still on the ground with his friend by his side. You could see the fear in his eyes as he looked in yours direction, suddenly he got up and started walking at your direction, but he didn’t make over to you in time and everything went black.

When you opened your eyes you see that everything was white. White ceilings, white walls, and that that you was on white bed. You didn’t know where are you but you know that your head was hurting. You tried to stay calm and not thinking too much. You come to conclusion that this is hospital at least of need to be hospital because you got hit by a car. Wait the boy, is he alright?! At last you hoped that he is alright. 

Suddenly doors opened and nurse come inside. 

"Hi. I see that you finally awake.“ she said coming at my direction and checking the monitor beside me.

“Doctor will come soon to check of you, alright.” she said and left. Now you was 100% sure that this is hospital. 

After some minutes doctor came. “Hello. I’m Mr. Park Jin Young and I’m your doctor.” he said smiling at me. Then he checked on monitors and these my eyes on light. Then he sat down a chair what was right beside me. 

“Now I will ask you some questions, alright?” he asks and you nodded. “Tell me your name.” 

“Y/N, Y/F/N” 

“When you were born?” 

“I was born in 1996. 29. February In Pohang.” 

“What are you studying?” 

“Art in Korea National University of Art.”

“Why are you here?”

“Im here becouse I got hit by car.”

 “Why were you hit by car?” 

“Because I needed to save boys life.”

 “It seems like you remember everything.“ he said with smile. “When ambulance brought you here you was in really bad condition. Your left leg and left arm and some ribs in left side was broken and you had head concussion.” 

“Head concussion? So that explain why my head is hurting now.” 

“Ypur head hurts?” mr. park asks and places hand on your head.

 “I will give you some painkillers but after that you need to sleep. i can see thta you are really tired.” he said giving you painkillers and water. After you drinked them you lay down on bed once more and closed yoyr eyes. 

“You know there is that one boy with his friend who come everyday asking if you are awoken and after that sitting beside you and withing when you will woke up.” you opened your eyes to look at doctor but he wasent there anymore so you closed your eyes again. Could that be mint haired boy with his friends? You wondered but you was tired and your head hurts so you just went to sleep with thought that you will find that out after you wake up.

When you woke up, everything was in bright colors. Window was opened, sun shines inside the room and warm spring wind blows inside. You wanted to smile at the view in front of you but you could force yourself to do it. Everything was warm but you didn’t feel it. You feel cold even when sun was shining inside room. When you finally sit up and looked around the room you saw white tulips on the desk that was beside your bed. Forgiveness, someone was asking for your forgiveness with white tulip because white tulip meant forgiveness and that that person who give it is sorry about something. But why would someone asking you for forgiveness if no one has done nothing to harm you. 

Suddenly you remembered something  _“You know there is that one boy with his friend who come everyday asking if you are awoken and after that sitting beside you and waithing when you will woke up.”_ Could it be him. But why? He hasn’t done nothing to harm you so why? He didn’t even know you so why would he ask you for forgiveness. 

"I see that you are awake now!” someone says and snaps you out of your thought. It was nurse that walked inside room.

 “How are you feeling today?” she asks with soft smile. 

“Much better then yesterday. Thenks.” 

"Wanna eat breakfast before we go and check on your arm and leg?“ 

“Yeah. it would be nice." 

“Okay. Let me help you get into wheelchair so we could go and eat breakfast.” So she helped you get into wheelchair in which you will be sitting 3 to 4 weeks because of your leg. 

When nurse pushed wheelchair out of your soom you saw that this hospitals hallway wasn’t white but grey and anothers rooms was in different colours.Some rooms was pink, some blue, another’s was yellow, purple, red, and of course white just like yours.  When nurse pushed wheelchair out of hallway in lobby you saw red and grey walls, red floor, and grey ceiling. The wall where was entering doors was of glass with some tables and chair beside also there was many flower pots with beautiful flowers. You didn’t like hospitals so you didn’t visit them much because of that you didn’t know how it was in live in hospital. You always thought that hospitals are white with many grumpy doctors but this was nice. Everybody was nice and no one was grumpy. "It’s really nice in here.” you say with small smile. 

After some time you were in cafeteria and waiting for nurse to come back with your breakfast. While waiting you saw that you are not the only patient in cafeteria there was some patience with friends here too. They all looked happy even when they were in hospital. You wished that someday you could sit in some cafeteria with friends and be happy just like them but that was only your wish that will never come true. Sadness takes over and you wanted to cry but you couldn’t because you never cry even when you are weak and wanted to. 

But then you feel hand on your shoulder “Is everything alright?” and then someone put tray in front of you. It was your nurse.

 "Yeah. I’m alright, just thinking about something.“ you said with smile and looked at the tray. On tray was omelet with bacon and salat, and glass of orange juice.

 “Can I have something Stronger than orange juice? “ you ask looking at glass of orange juice. 

“Of couse. what do you want?”

 “Black coffe.” you seid immediately and looked at nurse.

 “Okey. i wil go and get your Black coffe, but you aet while im away. We have only 30. minutes until your check. so eat.” she said and walked away again. 

When she returned you had already finished your food and was looking down on your left arm what was plaster. 

“Here.” someone said and seated next to you while you stll was looking at your arm 

“Oh, thenks.” you didnt need to look up and see who it was becouse you know it is your nurse.  

You didn’t know much about your nurse only that her name was Song Yong Hee and that she will be right by your side every time you need to go to some doctors or procedures. You really didn’t want to know nothing more about her because it wasn’t worth it in the end she will forget about you when you left the hospital and you again will be alone. But the when you thought about hospital there is one question that doesn’t leave you alone. “Can i ask you something?”

 “Of couse.” 

“How long am I in hospital?” you asked quietly. 

“5. days.” 

“WHAT? 5. days?” Now you where really confused. How is that possible. 5. days? That’s long. 

“You where in come for 4. days and this in the first you are awake. so its 5. days”

“5. days… 5. days…” you quietly said to yourself. “So you say that today is Tuesday?”

 “Yeah. Today is Tuesday!” when you heard the answer you closed your eyes and put your right hand on them.

“Oh, no.”

“Whats wrong?” 

“Its my last year in  University. I cant miss school becouse I got into some stupid accident and hurt myself. I need to finish my university so I cant take care of the one I care and love.” now you really wanted to cry. If you dont finish your university then you cant take care of the person who you care and love. You felt that your eyes got watery. You where ready to cry but you felt heand on your shoulder and you put away your hand and opened your eyes 

“Everything will be alright. you will finish your university and will be ale to take care of the one you care and love. You hear me? Everything will be alright.”  Yong Hee said and give you a litter smile. You didn’t know if everything will be alright but you needed to believe to it so you did that. You believed that everything will be alright.

"Ready to go to your checkup?"  Yong Hee asks and you nodded.

After a hour your checkup was finished and doctor said that everything will be alright and everything in healing really good and there won’t be any problems later on. After that Yong Hee took you back to your room, but when you was almost at your room you saw something that catch your attention. 

It was drawing, wall drawing. It wasent anything special because childrens drawed it but you still thouht that its simple, cute and beautiful. it was just like your drawing when you was 8. years but now, after some months you will graduate your university and will become an real artist. 

When you where in your room Yong Hee  helped you get in your bed and put some system on your hand. “What is that?” 

“You dont need to worry about that. Its just an ordinary system that will help you fell better.”

 “Oh, okay.” 

“You know, there is few things what I need to give back to you.” 

“What do you meen?”

 “Well I will go and ge them and then you will see, okay?”

“…Okay…” and with that Yong Hee left. What just happen? What things? You didnt know so there was only one thing left for you to do, wait. Wait until Yong Hee come back. and you could say that you didnt have to wait long becouse after some minutes she was ack with box. She place the box on your bed so you could see what was inside. 

When you looked inside, you was shock because inside the box was your bag, jacket and your phone with headphones. Shocked expression replace happiness and smile. Your sketches, notebook, pencils everything was there. Everything what you needed was there but one thing in that box will no be abel to use anymore and that was your phone. Your phone was broken. Screen was broken some pieces was fallen out. Is isn’t useful anymore. you close your eyes and sighed but then suddenly you opened your eyes. whoe is that posible that your stuffs is here. You are sure that you throwed all your stuffs on the ground when you runed to save the boys life but then how? How is that posible that all your stuffs are here, in hospital? 

“I know that you think about how your stuffs is abel to be here.” Yong Hee said and you looked up from your phone to her.

 “Boy with mint green hair comeed to hospital that day when you got here and gived me your stuffs.”  Yong Hee said. So it was him. mint haired boy. 

“Mint green haired boy..” you say looking at your broken phone. 

“Ok i need to go. maybe you want me to get you somthing to eat for lunch?” Yong Hee said moving forward the doors.

 “Yeah. it would be great.” 

“okey i will be back soon with your lunch.” Yong Hee said and left. You sighed and put everything out of the box next to you but you sill looked at your broken phone. you coulnt believe that you broke your phone. You used that phone for almost 5. years and now you need to get new one.

You dont know how long yo looked at your broken phone but Yong Hee was back with your lunch. For lunch you had wierd soup. You didnt like to eat soups but it wasnt that bad after all. After you finishen your lunch, you picked up your notebook and looked at your drawings and sketches but afer some time your head started to hurt and you fighured that you need to go to sleep. So you did that. You went to sleep.

When you woke up everything was bright again. Your room was bright again and that ment that its morning, again. Your room and the brightness was almost painfull. Your eyes didnt like the brightes what was infront of you so it was really hard to get used to it but after some thime they where already used to the brightness in your room and now you was looking around your room. Everything was in they places but there was something that catch your attention, white Lilies. 

"What...? White Lilies?" How did they got here? Yesterday white Tulips today white Lilies. "Whats going on?" You didnt understand anything anymore. Why white Lilies? Ok you wont lie Lilies is your favourit flowres but why are they here and who is bringing thet to you. You seated up on your bed and reached out for white Lilies But sudenlly rooms doors opened and Yong Hee walked it.

"Good, morning sleepyhead! How are you feeing today?" Yong Hee asked with smile in her face.

"Good, morning. I feel great, thenks" you answered with itter smile on your face. Yong Hee walked forward you and seat on your bed.

"They are pretty right?" Yong Hee aked looking at the Lilies.

"Yeah, thay are."

"It was him."

_What?_

"He was here really early  in the morning and he was the one who brought that flowres. But after he puted floweres in the vase he stayed here for some minutes and after that he left." You looked at Yong Hee like she was a ghost. What? He was here? This morning? How? Why? Why is he coming here? if he know that im awake, dose he want to talk  to me? Whait do he know that im awake?

"Umm... dose he know im awake?" you ask.

"I think that no. At least I didnt tell him meybe some another nurse have told him." Yong Hee answered. So there is big probability that he dont know. Hmm... interesting.

"So its like almost 11.am do you want someething to eat so we can to to your check up?" Yong Hee asks.

"Yeah. It would be nice." you said with smile on you face.

After that you with Yong Hee went to cafiteria for something to aet and after that you went to your check up. Your doctor said everything alright and that i can return to my room. So i did it. I returned to my room and for the first time in this whole time i picked up my sketch notebook and pencil.

After some time you threw your notebook on your bed  while pencil was between your teeth.

"Why cant i draw anything? Ahh..." You could say thet you was almost angry becouse how is that posible that person who is drawing since childhood could draw anything. You hated it. You hated everything. You sigh and again picked up your notebook.

"Ok! Lets try again! I can do it!" but when you placed pencil to paper doors opened and Yong Hee comed inside.

"Hi. There is someone who come to visit you. Can he come in?" she sais  whit smile on her face and you automatic, without thinking much answered.

"Yeah. Of couse he can come in." Yong Hee smiled to you and alowed your visitor to come in but when you saw what was your visiter your eyes went big.

It was him. The boy who you saved that day. The boy who had mint hair color. The boy who always left flowers for you and the boy who seated beside you waithing when you will be awake. 

But right now he was standing at the doors with little, shy smile on his face. What do i do? do i need to say something? this will be the first time when we talk. what to say? 

"Okey! its seems like you guys have something to talk about so i will you both alone. And if you need anything just call me. Okey?" and with that Yong Hee left you both alone but even after she left neither of yousay anything. Both of you just looked in one another eyes and didnt say anything. 

Mint haired boy was the first to break the silence.

"Umm..." he didnt know what to say and you saw it.

"If you are wondering if i remember you that its yes. I remember you." now he was looking at you with big eyes but after some secounds he closed them and let out litter laught.

"It seems like you can read another people mind." you coulnt help but to let out a litter laught yourself.

"Im Yoongi. Min Yoongi." he introduce himself.

"And Im Y/N. Y/F/N. Its really nice to meet you... Yoongi."

"Yeah its nice but it could ben nicer if it wasent like this." he said and sit down next to you.

"I... dont know about that." both of you let you a little laught.

"Im happy that your sense of humor has not disappeared."

"My sense of humor wont disappear! At least I hope so!" You said while looking at your boken arm.

"I hope so too!" 

"Can i ask you something?" You ask quietly.

"Of couse." You turned your heat st his diraction.

"Why did you brought me white tulips?" You aksed while looking into his eyes. You could see that he was shocked about your question.

"Well... Im not sure!" He said. "I guest its because of your clothes that day. You had everything white that day. And after ambulance arived and took you to hospital i picked up your things and they where white too. So i guest when i walked into flower shop and saw white tulips and just picked them without thinking." he explained.

"Oh... I see but did you know that white tulips means frogivness?"

"Really?! I didnt know i just licked them up without thinking what they mean."

"I though so. Many people give each another flowers without thinking what they mean."

"Yeah!" He said looking litter bit embarrassed but you didnt say anything about it.  

Suddenly he stand up and walked next to window and looked out. "Why did you do it?" He ask quietly. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you save me that day?" This time he turned to look in your eyes. 

"There were no another option."

"There were. And you know it. Why did you do it?" He looked angry. "

You dont understand. There werent any another opition. I needed to do it."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't... I couldn't watch how someone who has everything in his life got hurt right in front of me." After saying it you closed your eyesand turned your head at window diraction. You didnt want to look at Yoongi because you know that he is shocked about what you said so you keep your eyes closed. Its until you heard footsteps that where going closer to you and when you opened your eyes you saw Yoongi. Standing right in front of you.

"What do you mean by that?" He asks but this time it didnt sound like before, before he sounded angry but now, now sounded confused. 

"I saw you before the accident and you looked happy with your friends around you. And thay really care for you even when you dont pey them any attencion. They looked like reall friends that wont leave you when you said or done something..." You take a deep breath still looking at him. "... but them i am who dont have any people that i could call a friend.. or a family and the only think that i have is my notebook with my drawings." Your voice slowly remained quieter and quieter. And when you where dont saying what you wanted, you turnes away from Yoongi. 

"I saved you becouse i could saw at you belong in this world unlike me. I dont belong in this wolds." 

"Do you even hear yourself? _Dont belong in this world? Y_ ou saved me and you still think that you dont belong in this world?" Yoongi almost shouted at you but almost. "You can think that way about yourself.  No one can." He said ."You belong here, believe me if you dont believe." 

You turned so you could look info his eyes. And when you looked into his eyes you saw thathe wasent lying.

He believes in you. How can someone believe in you if you dont believe in yourself. Maybe you dont believe in yourself but you believe in him. You believed Yoongi. You needed to believe in him.

"I believe you." 

You both smiled at each another until Yoongis phone started ringing. He pulled out his phone from his pocket but as soon as he looked at screen he put is is his pocket again.

"I would stay and talk to you a litter longer but my friends will kill me if i come late at this hangout of theirs." He said still smiling. 

"No need to worry. I understand." You said. "I hope to see you again... Someday." 

"Believe, you will see me real soon because i wont leave you alone." 

"So thats mean that you will come again?" 

"Of couse. I need to make you believe in yourself."

"Go orr friends will kill you and you wont be able to come here again and make me believe in my self." 

"Ok. Ok. Im going. Bey. See you soon" 

"Beyy"

You could stop smiling. you was happy for the first time in long time. Yoongi promised to come back and make you believe in yourself. 

Can he really make you believe in yourself? Well you will have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that there might me a mistaks you i hole you like it!!

Its been some days sence you first time talked to Yoongi. And now he visits you all the time. In the morning, evning and then stays really late in the night. Sometime you even fall assleep while he is there. He is really a good person. He always make sure that you are comfortable. If your sad that make sure that you are ok and maybe want to talk about it. If you dot want to talk that he talk in your place. He is really a good person.  
  
Today was no different from another days. In the morning Yoongi visited you with your breakfast after eating he told you what he will do today and promised that he will come again when its lunch time.   
  
It was 11.am when everything went to the wrong way. Today needed to be peacefull day with no one in your hospitall room but here were you with 3. people in your hospital room who called theyselfs your family. Funny right? You dont have a family you only have yonger sister who you wanted yo save from those people who calls theyself your pearents.  
  
"Y/N, how are you feeling? Who did this to you? I need to look for that person and make him pay. Why didnt you tell us that you where in hospital we would come sooner than this."  
  
"Im fine. You dont need to worry about me 'mom'. And please dont look for the person who did this to me." You sayed it without looking up at then.  
  
"How can you say such a thing? We are just worried about you. We care for you." Your father says it this time.  
  
Litter laught escaped your mouth while listening to it.   
How can they even say that. They care? yeah right.  
  
***  
  
In this some past days Yoongi have started to fell unusuall fellings what he have never felt before. Its strange if you ask him. But even stranger is that he likes that felling. It reminds him of the love he felt when he was a litter boy.   
  
He sighed while removing the headphones and lied back in his chairs. Its been almost 4 hours sence he came to the studio this morning but in this 4 hours he havent done anything. And when he do something its just dont sound how he wants it to sound.   
  
"Why cant i finish this stupid song!" growl Yoongi. He was stuck. He cant finish a song what he started last week.  
  
"Why did you start a new song if you have like 5  another songs who nots finished?" Yoongis  kompanjon said. Well he is not a kompanjon but Yoongi like to call him that.   
  
"I was really inspired when i started... but now i just can find that inspiration anymore." Yoongi said very quietly.   
  
"Ah... Why do i even asked. Hey its almost 12.pm wanna eat lunch with me and Jin?" He asks.  
  
"12.pm?" Yoongi looked at the watch and Namjoon was right it was almost 12.pm.   
  
"Where are you guys eating lunch?" He asked.  
  
"At Jins cafeteria." Namjoon answered.   
  
"Fine. We can go there." Yoongi says and get up from his chairs and went out of the doors.  
  
"Hey, Wait. Yoongi!" Namjoon calls but Yoongi dont stop and just walks forward.   
  
Almost haft an hour they where at Jins cafeteria.   
  
"Hey, babe!" Namjoon says walkink forword Jin.    
  
"Hey." Jin says and give Namjoon a kiss. "Oh. Hey Yoongi."  
  
"Hey."   
  
"You comed to eat lunch together or you comed to pick some up?" Jin asks.  
  
"Of couse he comed to eat lunch with us." Namjoon says walking to the table where thay usully sit. "Oh. Jin i will take the usuall."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know! So what will you do?" Jin asks Yoongi quaitly. "You will go to Y/N eat lunch. Right."   
  
"You know me." Yoongi says simply. "I promised Y/N that i will eat lunch with her." murmered quaitly.

"Soo cute." Jin sailes and start makeing last orders.   
  
"Oh shup up and make the usuall." Yoongi growled.  
  
"Okey. I will shup up. But i know that you are very hard on yourself when there is fellings inwoled but you cant fool me. I know you like her. And i know that you probobly look at her like she is the world. Just please dont hurt her or yourself because you dont wanna realise your feelings for her." Jin says almost finished his orders.  
  
"Yeah yeah! Just please give me my order and i will go." 

Jin finished his order and gives it to him.   
"Im serious about what i said, Yoongi!"   
  
"I know. And i will do something about that when i think its time" Yoongie said as he paid for the order and walked out of there.  
  
***

  
When Yoongi arived at hospital and was standing infront of Y/N room he heard a voices inside like... like there was an meating or something. But at the same time it could have been a doctor so Yoongi waited till somone will walk out. Soon after some seconds your room doors openes and men and women walked out but stoped when they saw Yoongi. Yoongie was about to go inside your room when the men stoped him.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" The man asks.  
  
"I dont see a reason to say that to you!"   
  
"So you want to be a smart head?" The man says and push Yoongi to the wall.  
  
"Or maybe you are the one who did that to my doughter?" He says angry.  
  
Soo... he us Y/N father. Wait, but youbsaid you didnt have a family. So it was a lie?   
  
Yoongi didnt answer him so the man becomed more angrier by secound and when he rised his hand someone was between them. It was you. Y/N was between them.  
  
"Dont dear to hurt him or else you will regreat that." You said.  
  
The man put his hand down and just walked away with the women but while Yoongi was looking how they walked away you just colapsed on the ground.   
  
"Ahh... that was close!" You said silently. Sudenlly a pain run through your body and you yelped of pain.  
  
"Y/N!" Yoongi said aounding a litter worried!   
  
"Im okey but can you please help he get to my bed please?" You aks and Yoongi immediately picked you up and carried you to your bed.   
  
"Sorry about that. They just found out i was in hopital.' You said.   
  
"But i though that you dont have a pearents!"   
  
"I have but they dont act like my pearent. They  dont care about m..."  
  
"Y/N!!" You where coted of my somelitter girl with stufted cat in her hands.   
  
"Ally! What are you doing here? Shouldn you with pearents now?"   
  
"I forgot to give you a gift!" She said and comed closer.  
"Thank you soo much! I love it! "You siled and kissed her forhead. "Now go beck. I will se you soon!"  
  
"Promise?" She asks.  
  
"Yes, promise"   
  
The litter girl gived her  hug and run out of the room.   
  
"But i have a litter sister that i want to live with me not with pearents."   
"That was your sister? I didnt know you had a sister." Yoongi says.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
And after that silence seted in. But soon it eas over.  
  
"You know... they will let me out tomorow and i would really appreciate if you help me out with that."  
  
"Really? They will lwt you out! Thats good. And of couse i will help you!"   
  
You both smiled and you know that everything will be alright.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there was some mistakes in my english.  
> I didnt have time to read what i wrote so if there is some mistakes that please tell me thenks.


End file.
